1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an office automation (OA) device, and more particularly to an OA device for preloading content on memory cards and a processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preloading content on memory cards can be implemented using the following methods.
First, during memory card manufacturing, a format tool is used for low level formatting and testing of memory cards. Meanwhile, the format tool and a handler are used for preloading content onto memory cards. However, this method for preloading content onto memory cards has deficiencies. First, costs are high due to the costs of the format tool and handler. Next, manufacturing output is inconsistent as time required for preloading content is reliant upon content amount. Additionally, the number of format tools and handlers required differ with the time required for low level formatting and testing, and required manufacturing line flow. Lastly, the manufacturing process is non-flexible as any change in preloaded content results in manufacturing shut down due to the requirement to re-qualify the manufacturing lines before re-starting the manufacturing process with the adjusted preloaded content.
Second, preloading content can be implemented using a specialized content preloader that preloads content on memory cards following completion of memory card manufacturing, low level formatting, testing, and industrial packaging. The preloader usually comprises a control unit, such as a computer or a motherboard, to store content and perform an application for preloading content. The control unit is coupled to card readers with multi-ports via an interface and empty memory cards to be preloaded are manually inserted into the card readers or probe bakelite slots extended from the card readers to preload content. When the preloading is complete, the preloaded memory cards are manually removed. While this method for preloading content costs relatively less, much labor is required. Additionally, inefficiency increases as the size of the preloaded content decreases. Specifically, despite requirement for preloaded content for a small lot size, manual labor for insertion, removal or changing of memory cards would be the same as that required for preloaded content of a larger lot size. Furthermore, tracking and management of memory cards are inconvenient and may lead to human error, as each memory card must be manually taken out of and put back into standard trays.
Thus, an OA device for preloading content on memory cards and processing method thereof is desirable.